lifespandevhealthinfofandomcom-20200214-history
Physical Activity
Disease Prevention According to the World Health Organization, “New global guidance outlined today highlight the risks posed by physical inactivity, which kills more than 3 million people annually, and measures that can prevent numerous cancers and other no communicable diseases, plus hundreds of thousands of premature deaths. The Global Recommendations on physical activity for health have been issued by the World Health Organization for national governments and address three age groups (5-17 years old, 18-64 years old, and 65 years old and above). Their primary focus is on prevention of non-communicable diseases (NCDs) linked to physical inactivity, particularly cancers, diabetes and cardiovascular diseases.” (WHO.int, 2011). The World Health Organization stresses the importance to learn good healthy habits at a very young age, it can causes complications further in life, which can possibly lead to an early death if not taken seriously. Interventions to take to prevent such diseases are described in detail by the Global Recommendations on physical activity for health. The information I found in my research greatly changed the way I thought about life as a whole. I highly recommend doing some research of your own. You can search the pdf. file or can find the online book it has some very valid points that could help you create a safer and smarter future. A young life should never be taken for granted not one. Other Benefits Other benefits such as protein metabolism, improving your mood, monitoring weight, and boosting your energy can all enhance your abilities as both an adult and child. Good habits like those also go along with development. “Regular physical activity can boost your endurance and physical strength it can also deliver oxygen and nutrients to your tissues. Physical activity can relieve stress after a stressful day you can also promote confidence and a better looking appearance which improves your mental health. You can burn calories, the more intense the physical activity the more calories you burn.” (Mayo Clinic, 2015) All these things promote a healthy mental and physical state which makes your life longer and healthier and develops a strong body. “Proteins make up the structural tissue for muscles and tendons, transport oxygen or hemoglobin, catalyze all biochemical reactions as enzymes, and regulate reactions as hormones. Our bodies must be able to synthesize the many proteins, amino acids, and other non-protein nitrogen containing compounds needed for growth, replacement, and repair. Proteins in excess are used to supply energy or build reserves of glucose, glycogen, or lipids.” (Ophardt, 2003) Protein Metabolism is another long lasting benefit. Conclusion Everyone needs exercise to function properly. Physical activity has a large and impactful purpose for development. Motor skills, muscle growth, healthy bones, less disease, and protein metabolism play a large role when being active throughout life. Taking necessary steps at a young age can set up a long and fulfilling life. Children can be behind in one or more category of development such as motor development, muscle growth, and bone structure it is very important to establish a strong foundation for growth. I stress the importance because, this could possibly cause unhealthy habits in youth if not monitored that can potentially lead to further complications. Children can learn to eat improperly and become lazy and these habits are hard to break because, a lot of the time they stick with you when you become an adult as previously noted. Proper teaching must be initiated. Parent’s ways can influence their child’s ways eating habits, and exercise. It’s so important to promote the right habits right from the beginning it protects children and helps them develop efficiently and effectively. So is physical activity important during development? References Mayo Clinic (2015). Exercise seven benefits of regular physical activity, Mayo Clinic.com. http://www.mayoclinic.org/healthy-lifestyle/fitness/in-depth/exercise/art-20048389. Ophardt C. (2003). Overviews of protein metabolism, Elmhurst College Information Site. http://elmhcx9.elmhurst.edu/~chm/vchembook/630proteinmet.html. Peaceful Playgrounds (2010).'Physical activity making the case for kids moving more, Peaceful Playgrounds.com' http://www.peacefulplaygrounds.com/what-is-physical-activity/. USAG-Humphreys Flickr(2015).Flickr.com.https://www.flickr.com/photos/usaghumphreys/6206013520/sizes/m/. WebMD (2015). Milestones for seven-year-olds topic overview, WebMD.com.http://www.webmd.com/children/tc/milestones-for-7-year-olds-topic-overview. World Health Organization (2011). Chronic diseases and health promotion, Who.int. http://www.who.int/chp/en/.